


Scratch me

by Kosakoni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein leeres Labor und Windpocken. Das hört sich nicht sonderlich bedrohlich an. Doch nehme man Jim Kirk dazu und wir haben was? Exakt! Einen weinerlichen, kleinen Jungen, der nicht aufhören kann sich zu kratzen und unweigerlich in die Hände der einzigen Person gegeben wird, auf die er eventuell hören würde ... Spirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/gifts).



> Das ist seit langer Zeit das erste Mal, dass ich eine FF veröffentliche und hoffe, dass diese euch gefällt. Zwar schreibe ich nebenher immer wieder ab und an. Doch komme ich kaum zu einem vernünftigen Abschluss. Nun jedoch wo ich ein wenig Urlaub habe, hat es endlich geklappt, wenigstens eine Idee zu verwirklichen und bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Warnung: Es ist leider sehr kurz. Aber dafür wird es heiß.  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und freue mich schon ungemein auf eure Meinungen.  
> LLAP

Jim spürte es. So ein merkwürdiges Jucken. Und nein, es war nicht dieses angenehme Jucken, wann immer er in die dunkelbraunen Augen seines vulkanischen, ersten Offiziers blickte. Nein, das hier war anders. Unangenehm und einfach nicht zu stillen … 

„Verdammt, Jim! Hör endlich auf wie ein kleines Kind so zu zappeln! Und Gott verdammt, hör auf zu kratzen!“

Grob wurde ihm auf die rechte Hand geschlagen, mit der er sich unentwegt noch über den linken Oberschenkel gekratzt hatte. Leise schnaubend legte er die Hand zurück an seine Seite, auf das weiße Laken auf dem er saß. Dennoch mit dem innerlichen Drang das Jucken zu mildern. 

„Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd ...“  
„Hast du's? Was ist es? Hab ich vielleicht eine Allergie? Ich wusste, dass meine Uniform anders gerochen hat. Vielleicht ein - ...“  
„Du hast Windpocken, Jim.“

Entgeistert blinzelte Jim. Das war doch Unsinn. Windpocken waren seit Jahren nirgendwo mehr aufgetreten. Woher … oh - Oh!

„Jimmy … kannst du mir sagen woher du Windpocken hast?“  
„Ähm … es war … windig?“

Mit einem seiner überzeugendsten und charmantesten Lächeln das er besaß, lächelte er seinen besten Freund an, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihm das abkaufen würde. Oder wenigstens etwas gemildert war, durch den Umstand wie Jim ihn anlächelte … 

„Jim!“

Seufzend senkte er den Blick, nachdem ihn McCoy so anfauchte. Das war doch nicht fair oder? Schließlich murmelte er woher er sie womöglich her haben könnte. 

„Wie bitte - nochmal und diesmal klarer!“  
„Aus dem Labor. Ich hab … ich … wollte Spock eigentlich nur sein PADD zurückbringen, als ich diese Proben sah und … na ja, ich … war halt neugierig.“

Während Pille den Mund fassungslos öffnete, kratzte Jim sich etwas über den Nacken. Einige Male hintereinander schloss und öffnete der Arzt den Mund, nur um dann entgeistert zu lachen. Es klang beinahe wahnsinnig, aber das war nichts Neues für Jim. 

„Neugierig, Jim? Gott, also manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ich hab's mit 'nem Kleinkind zu tun und nicht einem 26 Jahre alten Sternenflotten Captain, der - hör verdammt nochmal mit dem Kratzen auf!“

~*~

„Oh bitte, Pille, tu das nicht!“  
„Tja, wer nicht hören kann, muss fühlen.“  
„Aber … das ist nicht fair. Komm schon, ich mach alles, okay. Alles, Pille - Leonard. Stell es dir mal vor. Alles.“

Mit einem sehr verführerischen Blick sah Jim seinem Freund tief in die grünen Augen. Allerdings blickten diese nur gelangweilt zurück. Es machte Jim regelrecht wahnsinnig. Warum klappten seine Verführungskünste einfach nie bei McCoy. Er konnte jeden um seinen Finger wickeln. Alles bekommen was er wollte und nicht mehr als einen Blick dafür aufbringen. Aber bei Leonard scheiterte er und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. 

„Jim, ich glaube nichts, was ich wollen würde, könnte von dir erfüllt werden. Also geh mir aus dem Weg und nimm es wie ein Mann.“

Damit drängte sich der Arzt an ihm vorbei, nur um den Türsummer zu betätigen und damit Jims Schicksal zu besiegeln. Mit einem letzten, allerletzten Moment der Hoffnung, drehte sich Jim um, nur um hart am Handgelenk gepackt und festgehalten zu werden.

„Hier geblieben.“

Kaum, dass Pille ihn festhielt, öffnete sich die Tür zu Spocks Quartier. Der Vulkanier blickte ein wenig - so wie ein Vulkanier es eben konnte - fragend zwischen ihnen Beiden hin und her.

„Doktor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Da, deiner!“

Etwas grob wurde er in Spocks Richtung geschoben, woraufhin Jim sogleich die heiße - verdammt heiße - Brust seines ersten Offiziers gegen seinen Rücken gepresst spürte. Ja … so könnte er gut leben. Dachte Jim leicht grinsend, eh ihn Spock sachte von sich schob und den Arzt erneut ansah.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Erklären Sie bitte.“  
„Jim hat Windpocken, Spock. Und da er sie durch deine Proben hat, würde ich sagen, dass er jetzt dein Problem ist. Viel Spaß. Und achte darauf, dass er sich nicht kratzt. Das gäbe nur unschöne Narben.“

Die Stille, die plötzlich herrschte und Leonard wahrnahm um wortwörtlich abzuhauen, zählte Jim als sprachlosen Moment ein. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem vulkanischen Commander um, der ihn merkwürdig musterte. Gespielt amüsiert grinste Jim, nur um gleichzeitig einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts zu machen.

„Das ähm … also das musst du nicht ernst nehmen. Ich geh einfach zu mir und - ...“  
„Negativ, Jim.“

Mit diesen Worten trat Spock zur Seite, um ihm anzudeuten einzutreten, doch Jim konnte nur perplex stehen bleiben. Es war nicht so, dass er dem Vulkanier nicht zutraute sich um ihn zu kümmern oder auf ihn zu achten … Das komplette Gegenteil war der Fall. Denn Jim befürchtete, dass sein Freund ihn ab jetzt keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Früher hätte er nie gedacht, dem Vulkanier je etwas zu bedeuten, doch nach Harrison … 

„Das ist doch lächerlich, Spock, du hast bestimmt bessere Sachen zu machen, als auf mich aufzupassen. Außerdem bin ich erwachsen und brauche keinen Babysitter.“

Demonstrativ verschränkte er damit seine Arme, nur um die Zähne leicht zusammenzubeißen, nachdem der Stoff seiner Uniform sich über die Haut seines Unterarms spannte und somit ein neues Gefühl des Juckens auslöste. Versucht unauffällig es zu lindern, bewegte Jim seine Arme etwas aneinander. 

„Jim.“  
„Ja?“

Zögernd sah er Spock an, dessen braune Augen einen strengen Ausdruck eingenommen hatten und Jim in der Bewegung inne halten ließ. 

„Verstehe ich es richtig, dass Doktor McCoy dich vom Dienst befreit hat, aufgrund dieser Angelegenheit?“

Jim verkniff sich ein Schnauben. Natürlich hatte sein 'Freund' das getan. Dennoch zögerte er etwas bei seiner Antwort. Und er wusste auch genau weswegen.

„Ja ...“  
„Nun, dann sehe ich es nur als logisch, dass du eintrittst, dich auf das Sofa setzt und aufhörst unauffällig zu versuchen dein Jucken zu stimulieren.“

Für den Augenblick konnte Jim nur den Mund öffnen, eh er ihn langsam wieder schloss. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder versuchen sollte sich unauffällig in der Hose zu adjustieren, denn … verdammt, aber hatte Spock eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie es sich anhörte, wenn er Wörter in den Mund nahm wie diese? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dennoch konnte sich Jim ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei, in dessen Quartier trat.

„Na, na, Spock. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so dominant sein kannst.“  
„Meine Worte implizierten keinerlei Dominanz, Jim.“

Jim grinste leicht und ließ sich schließlich lässig auf das schwarze Sofa fallen, nur um seine Beine dabei offen fallen zu lassen und Spock dabei - zumindest meinte er dies - zu erwischen, wie dessen Blick sich gerade noch von seinem dargebotenen Schritt hob.

„Sicher, Spock? Das könnte mein Jucken durchaus stimulieren.“

Während er grinste, neigte der Vulkanier nur leicht den Kopf. Jim wusste, dass Spock Doppeldeutigkeiten nicht verstand. Was diese Angelegenheit zwar amüsant machte, nur leider nicht weniger ernst. 

„Jim.“  
„Ja?“

Sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter, als Spock auf ihn zutrat und er meinte für den Augenblick mehr in den braunen Augen zu erkennen, als die stetige Emotionslosigkeit. 

„Versuche dich nicht zu kratzen.“

Damit umfasste sein erster Offizier sein Handgelenk und entfernte somit seine Hand, von seinem Oberschenkel. Und bevor Jim sich Gedanken über diese so sachte Berührung machen konnte, war es vorbei und er konnte nur noch gegen Spocks steifen Rücken sehen, wie dieser zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

Toll …   
Das würden ja freudige Stunden werden.

~*~

„Jim, wie ist dein Befinden?“

Etwas erschrocken hielt Jim inne, nur um gleichzeitig ein leises Stöhnen zurück zu halten. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, weil er wusste, dass jetzt jede Sekunde zählte.

„Mir geht’s perfekt, Spock, ich komm gleich.“

Sich leicht auf die Lippen beißend, ging er in die Hocke, nur um sich wieder aufzurichten und dabei genießend zu seufzen. Seine Augen fielen zu, als er sich etwas schneller bewegte. 

Oh das war gut, das war perfekt, es war ...

„Was machst du, Jim?“

… das Peinlichste, bei dem ihm Spock hätte erwischen können. Okay … vielleicht das Zweit-Peinlichste. Obwohl … 

„Ich ähm … also …“

Langsam richtete er sich aus seiner Position auf, nur um einen peinlich berührten Blick auf die Kante des Waschtisches zu werfen, eh er sich durch die blonden Haare fuhr und dann Spock ansah. 

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

Kaum merklich neigte Spock den Kopf und Jim wünschte sich nichts lieber, als seinen Kopf gegen etwas schlagen zu können. Allerdings hielt er sich gerade noch davon ab. Stattdessen ging er mit geröteten Wangen an dem Vulkanier vorbei, zurück in dessen Quartier. Fakt war, dass er von Spock vorgeschriebene 15 Minuten bekommen hatte, um sich Bett-fertig zu machen. Und Jim war anfänglich wirklich gut gewesen, als er sich sein T-Shirt anzog, sowie seine Shorts. Nur ab und an hatte er den Stoff absichtlich fester über seine Haut gleiten lassen. Er hatte sogar davon abgesehen seine Zahnbürste für etwas anderes zu verwenden, als für den vorgesehenen Zweck. 

Doch dann kam seine Hüfte gegen die Kante des Waschtisches und es war … 

Er hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. 

Zögernd setzte sich Jim auf die Bettkante, nur um zu Spock zu blicken, der sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. 

„Du, Spock?“

Jim wusste nicht, ob es der Augenblick war oder diese gesamte Situation, doch fühlte er sich wieder wie elf Jahre alt …

„Ja, Jim?“

Ein sanfter Blick traf ihn und plötzlich wusste er, dass es ihm Spock nicht vorwarf …   
Dennoch …

„Das erzählst du aber nicht Pille, ja?“

Ein feines Zucken durchfuhr Spocks Gesicht, eh es vorbei war und doch war es da.   
Jim hatte es gesehen. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Kaum wahrzunehmen und dennoch …

„Negativ, Jim.“

~*~

Wenn Jim angenommen hatte, dass der Juckreiz mit der Zeit nachlassen würde, so hatte er sich geirrt. Und zwar mächtig! Mitten in der Nacht wurde er wach, aufgrund einem Gefühl des Zwanges, gleichzeitig aber auch der Befriedigung. Es brauchte ein paar Momente, um ihn bewusst werden zu lassen, dass er sich im Schlaf kratzte und verdammt war das nicht das beste Gefühl, das er je verspürt hatte. 

Jim war geradewegs dabei in pure Erfüllung abzutauchen, als heiße Handflächen sich um seine Handgelenke legten und ihm hart über den Kopf zusammenhielten. Perplex flogen seine Augen auf, bevor ihm wieder einfiel wo er war … und mit wem.

„Jim, du musst dich kontrollieren. Doktor McCoy schrieb mir vor 2,24 Stunden, dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr als weitere 17,30 Stunden anhalten würde.“

Fast 18 Stunden … Jim versuchte sich auf Spocks Augen zu konzentrieren und doch … konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Beine zu schließen und aneinander zu reiben. 18 Stunden fühlten sich gerade an wie Jahre und Jim konnte dieses Gefühl keine Jahre aushalten - gar kontrollieren.

„Spock, du verstehst das nicht … es juckt und ich brauche …“

Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er den rauen Stoff von Spocks Hose an seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Wobei ihm nur nebenher bewusst wurde, dass der Vulkanier auf dem Bett, direkt neben ihm kniete. Und er konnte es ab hier nicht mehr zurückhalten, seine Beine inne halten zu lassen, eh sich sein Schenkel langsam über Spocks schob und darüber reiben ließ. 

„Jim - ...“  
„Bitte, Spock.“

Jim drehte den Kopf etwas mehr, um den Vulkanier in die Augen zu sehen, die im Halbdunkeln beinahe schwarz schienen …

„Ich brauche - … ich … brauche es, Spock. Bitte. Du … musst gar nichts machen, nur … Gott … lass mich … nur ein bisschen ...“

Jim keuchte atemlos, als er spürte, wie Spocks Handflächen sich von seinen Gelenken lösten und dann über seine dargebotenen Seiten glitten. Er blickte in die dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers und fragte sich, ob er sich das gerade einbildete. Konnte man denn in einen Windpocken-Wahn verfallen? Jim wusste es nicht, doch es war ihm auch egal. Es zählte nur, wie Spocks heiße Handflächen sich beinahe wohltuend über seine Seiten bewegten. Nicht kratzend und doch … die Art wie der Vulkanier seine Hände über ihn reiben ließ … 

„Hör bloß nicht auf.“  
„Nein.“

Leise stöhnend ließ Jim den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, während sein Innenschenkel sich über Spocks Hüfte bewegte. Doch dann packte ihn der Vulkanier und Jim befürchtete, es übertrieben zu haben. Allerdings nicht lange. Stattdessen wurde seine Beinah-Entschuldigung von einem Stöhnen erstickt. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Kissen, unter ihm, während Spock seinen gesamten Körper gegen Jims ganze Rückseite presste. Dabei glitten die heißen Hände über seine Schultern, die Arme, zu seinen Händen und langsam wieder zurück über seine Seiten, den Rücken und … 

„Oh Gott ...“

Hart biss er sich auf die Lippen, als er spürte, wie Spock mit seinem Kinn - Jim wusste gar nicht, dass der Vulkanier überhaupt Gesichtsbehaarung besaß, so perfekt schien dieser sich zu rasieren - über seinen entblößten Nacken rieb. Die Tatsache, dass Spock ihn so positioniert hatte, dass Jim sich hemmungslos an ihm reiben konnte, sowie der Vulkanier ihn mit seinem Körper abreiben konnte … verschwamm, bevor es ihm wirklich bewusst wurde.

Stattdessen richtete sich Jim ruckartig auf, nur um seine rechte Hand nach hinten greifen zu lassen und Spock im Nacken zu packen. Seine andere Hand stemmte sich gegen die Wand, bevor er seinen Rücken langsam gegen Spocks Brust rieb. Und wenn er es vor Sekunden noch hatte zurück halten können … 

So schob sich sein Hintern gegen das Becken des Vulkaniers. Jims Geist war so benebelt und doch spürte er, wie der Vulkanier steif wurde. Und beinahe sofort bereute Jim seine Tat. Er bereute, dass er diesem Drang - diesem … verzweifelnden Zwang nachgegeben hatte, dass er sich nicht besser hatte kontrollieren konnte. Doch dann … 

Atemlos starrte Jim gegen die Wand, als ihm etwas ganz anderes bewusst wurde. Nicht Spock war wegen der Berührung steif geworden. Jim hatte sich selbst versteift und das nicht, wegen dieser irren Aktion, sondern weil er ganz deutlich spürte, dass der Vulkanier hart war. 

„Jim, ich - ...“

Jim spürte, wie Spock sich hinter ihm bewegte, versucht Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch schob Jim seine Finger nur tiefer in die schwarzen Haare. 

„Du bist ja … sehr viel versauter, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können, Spock.“  
„Captain, es lag nicht - ...“  
„Halt deine Klappe und stimulier' endlich mein Jucken, Spock oder ich - hmmm ...“

Sein ganzer Körper juckte ungemein, trotz der Tatsache, wie sehr es der Vulkanier bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch verringert hatte. Und doch war es nun ein ganz anderes Gefühl, das sich langsam in den Vordergrund schob. Ein Gefühl, dass sein Glied ungemein schnell anschwellen ließ. 

Jim hörte nur wie seine Drohung in sein Stöhnen unterging, eh er neben dem Reiz zu Kratzen spürte, dass Spock seine Härte zwischen Jims Pobacken schob und rieb. Es war … ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zwischen Lust und Erlösung, das ihn durchfuhr und ruckartig nach vorne fallen ließ. Und hätte Spock ihn nicht um den Oberkörper festgehalten, war sich Jim sicher, würde er morgen ordentlich Kopfschmerzen haben. Doch so stemmte er sich zittrig zwischen dem Bett und der Wand ab, eh er versuchte sich gegen Spock zu bewegen. 

„Bitte ...“  
„Bitte was, Jim?“

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als ein weiteres Stöhnen sich wagte seinen Mund zu verlassen. Er wollte so sehr … 

„Ich brauche … ich … fass mich an.“

Ein leises Knurren erfüllte sein Kopf, welches eindeutig von Spock stammen musste. Schließlich senkte sich Spocks Hand von seiner Brust endlich ab, zu seinen Shorts, die er rücksichtslos hinabzog und seine tropfende Erregung freilegte. 

„Oh ja …“

Seine Zehen kräuselten sich regelrecht, als Spocks heiße, lange Finger um sein Glied legten und dieses sofort begangen zu massieren. Zusätzlich spürte er wieder die pochende Härte des Vulkaniers durch den Stoff dessen Hose zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten, stoßen und reiben. 

Jim hätte es nie gedacht und doch war dieser Reiz zu Kratzen und diese Lust die ihn durch die Erlösung des absinkenden Juckreizes einfach nur geil. Und bevor er sich versah, rieb Spock über seine empfindliche Spitze, was ihn gegen den harten Penis stoßen und kommen ließ. Und es war wohl das erste Mal, seit dem ersten Jucken, dass er nichts außer pure Erlösung empfand. 

„Jim ...“

~*~

„Guten Morgen, Griesgram.“

Grinsend rollte Jim auf seinen Fußballen auf und ab, während Leonard ihn skeptisch musterte. 

„Morgen. Sag mal … was'n mit dir los?“  
„Nichts, nur … kein Jucken mehr.“  
„Ja, schon klar.“

Jim beobachtete, wie sein Freund versuchte auf dem PADD etwas zu schreiben, nur um ihn wieder böse anzublicken.

„Was? Jim, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich will arbeiten.“  
„Doch, doch … ich wollte mich nur dafür bedanken, dass du mich bei Spock abgeladen hast.“

Sobald Pille den Blick auf das Gerät absenkte, ruckte sein gesamter Kopf in die Höhe und er starrte Jim entgeistert an. Das war einer dieser Momente, in denen Jim es sich verkneifen musste zu lachen. Oder sich Sorgen um die Wirbel seines besten Freundes zu machen … Vielleicht sowohl als auch.

„Bist du jetzt wahnsinnig geworden? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass man durch Windpocken im späten Alter ...“

Der Arzt schweifte ab, während er einen Tricorder ergriff und in Richtung von Jim hielt, doch schob Jim diesen von sich - grinsend.

„Ne, er hat nur … mein Jucken stimuliert. Also … danke nochmal.“

Damit drehte er sich um, innerlich abzählend, wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis - …

„Oh mein Gott, Jim! Das ist ja - ...“  
„Ich nehme an, der Doktor hat es nicht sehr gut aufgenommen?“

Pilles Ausbruch wurde durch das automatische Schließen der Tür unterbrochen, während Jim den Vulkanier amüsiert ansah. 

„Ach, der fängt sich schon wieder. Also … wie sieht's aus, Commander? Heute Abend wieder Schach?“  
„Ich habe diesem Angebot nichts entgegen zu setzen, Captain. Nun wo mir bewusst ist, dass Sie mir zu gerne erliegen.“

Ein heißes Gefühl durchfuhr Jim, gleichzeitig wie Belustigung, als er den Knopf zum Brückendeck betätigte und sich anschließend Spock gänzlich zuwandte.

„Hm, wir werden ja sehen, wer wem erliegt, Spock.“

Damit schob er den Vulkanier gegen die Wand und hätte sich der Turbolift nicht in derselben Sekunde geschlossen, so hätte eine perplexe Schwester Chapel gesehen, wie Jim den Commander hingebungsvoll geküsst hätte. So allerdings wurde der Vorfall auf der Enterprise binnen Minuten auf kurioseste Art ausgeschmückt.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
